Raised toilet seats which are superimposed upon conventional toilets are an indispensable aid for invalids and others who experience difficulty in sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat. The raised superimposed toilet seat is disposed directly on the bowl of a conventional toilet and offers complete comfort to the user, as is desired. Raised superimposed toilet seats of the type contemplated are manufactured by Maddak, Inc., Pequannock, N.J. under the registered trademark TALL-ETTE. These toilet seats are described, for example, in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 237,887 and 242,457 issued to Kurt Landsberger, the present inventor on Dec. 2, 1975 and Nov. 23, 1976, respectively, and their use in connection with a conventional toilet is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,932 issued to John Broeils on Oct. 23, 1984 and assigned to Maddak, Inc., Pequannock, N.J.
While raised superimposed toilet seats of the type described have been useful for the purposes intended, it has been found that their use could be well expanded by providing, in combination with the seats, a sanitary cleansing or bidet-like device, whereby those finding need for such seats could easily cleanse the anal or genital areas of the body, as the case may be. Further, it has been found that raised superimposed toilet seats and bidet-like devices, in combination, are useful in post-operative therapy for example, wherein liquid flowing from the bidet is used not only for cleansing, but for healing purposes as well, by those recovering from surgery or the like on the affected bodily areas.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide, in combination, a raised superimposed toilet seat and bidet-like device for use by the handicapped or the infirm as a sanitary cleansing device, and/or a therapeutic device for aiding in healing of the affected bodily areas, as the case may be.